


Control

by Ketch_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Arthur Ketch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch_Kitten/pseuds/Ketch_Kitten
Summary: *Made a couple minor changes - 01/25/2018*





	Control

_"I don't know what is with me, lately. Everything seems to be going wrong in my life. I feel like I've lost control of everything! My job sucks. My boss hates me. And, I haven't even had a date in over a year." I whined to my best friend._

_"Take some control back," she said, "make yourself feel better. You're pretty! Do what I do. Doll yourself up in something hot and go to a half decent bar and take a little control. Pick up a guy. Have some fun. You're smart, funny and sexy as hell, (Y/N). Any guy you choose would be happy to have you. Something you can control and get laid at the same time. It's a win-win! Do it for yourself, (Y/N). Get some confidence back."_

 

Her words still echoed in my head. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I felt like a predator. A cougar on the hunt. It was a long time since I had done anything like this. Picking up a strange guy. It was a little reckless but this was a nice place and it felt exhilarating. I was dressed to kill and I was in control. My red cashmere dress, was snug and hugging my curves in all the right places. My 5 inch stiletto heels, showing off my shapely legs. My makeup was perfect and my long, auburn hair flowing in waves down my back. I could see, as much as feel, many sets of hungry eyes watching me, as I walked through the bar. It was thrilling. I knew I could have most anyone here, if I wanted. I felt powerful. I was in control. And I was turning heads. I turned his head.

He was the essence of a gentleman with his posh, British accent and even more posh, Hugo Boss suit. He had a strong presence about him. His posture. How he held himself and the way he moved. The way he held his head. He exuded a confidence and masculinity that was enticing, exciting and a little dangerous. But it was how his hazel grey-green eyes smiled into mine that held my attention. Like he knew my most deep, dark secret, and approved. As his eyes moved down my body, I could feel his gaze like a caress on my skin. It sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

_Get a hold of yourself, (Y/N). Remember who is in control._

He bought me drinks and we talked. With his accent, his voice was soft and smooth like velvet and in the close proximity of him, as we spoke, I could smell his scent. It was intoxicating. It was a musky smell, like scotch and leather and...something else. Something sharper, I couldn't quite place. Whatever the case, he had my full attention and by the smile on his lips and the look in his eyes, I knew I had his. I had him right where I wanted him and I was in control.

He invited me home. I went with him. Once inside his living room, our kisses were passionate. Our breath and mouths hot on each other's skin, as we removed each other's clothes. Still in control, I played along, as he pushed me to my knees. I looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, as I undid his pants and freed his hard and heavy cock from his boxers. I took him into my mouth, my tongue swirling around his thick cockhead, my lips sucking at the tip and down the shaft. I slid his length into my throat, all the while keeping eye contact. I could hear his breath hitch and hiss as I worked his cock with my mouth and throat, looking up into his darkened, lust blown eyes. His head fell back, as he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. With a breathless whisper, he groaned my name. His hands tangled in the back of my hair, holding my head gently, as my mouth and tongue slid over his cock. I was in control.

Suddenly, with a low growl, he pulled me to my feet by the back of my hair and pushed me hard, face first, against the wall. The air rushed out of my lungs with a surprised cry. His hands reached around to cup and squeeze my breasts, his calloused fingers pulling and tweaking my nipples, making them hard. His mouth was hot on me, as he kissed and bit my neck and shoulders roughly. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. I'm supposed to be in control. My mouth opened to protest, as I reached to grab his hands from me, but his body pushed me harder into the wall and only air escaped my lips. He grabbed my hands and held them firmly on the wall, above my head, while his feet kicked my legs apart. I could feel his hard cock, still wet with my saliva and his precum, pressing against my back and ass. I struggled and tried to scream. His hand clamped on my throat, cutting off my scream and cutting off my air. Slowly, he squeezed. 

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered, his voice and breath, soft in my ear, "and now, you are mine."

One last terrible thought goes through my mind before my head falls back against him, unconscious.  

_He is in control and he always was. I was never the cougar. I was the rabbit._

 


End file.
